Content items, such as video games, may sometimes be streamed from a remote server to a client for presentation on the client. This model may sometimes be advantageous by, for example, allowing the client to benefit from enhanced computing capabilities, such as graphics processing capabilities, that may be available at the server relative to the client. However, while this model may provide many associated advantages, there are also some associated limitations. For example, there may sometimes be an appreciable delay between a time that a user provides input and the time that the results of the input are actually reflected in the video stream that is received from the server. For example, consider the scenario in which a user fires a weapon that launches a projectile into space. In this scenario, there may be an appreciable delay between the time that the user fires the weapon and the time that an image of the launched projectile is displayed to the user. In some cases, the delay may be long enough that it may seem inappropriate and unnatural and may negatively affect the user's appreciation of the content item.